Hanseiya y Greterena
by Charly Meiou
Summary: Adapaction (A mi manera) del clasico cuento Hansel y Gretel... ¿Hansel?... ¿Hansel?


**¡Hola!, Soy Charlie Meiou tal vez me recuerde en historias como "Rayo Lunar" "Dominación" y su más reciente éxito "Tu Aroma", en las próximas líneas les estaré haciendo que lloren… de risa porque este es mi adaptación y reto del grupo de feisbuk "Constelación Estelar" así que… ¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **Hanseiya y Greterena**

 _How does it feel to be  
One of the beautiful people  
Now that you know who you are  
What do you want to be  
And have you traveled very far  
Far as the eye can see_

 _How does it feel to be  
One of the beautiful people  
How often have you been there  
Often enough to know  
What did you see when you were there  
Nothing that doesn't show_

 _Baby you're a rich man  
Baby you're a rich man  
Baby you're a rich man, too_

La canción en la radio fue interrumpida por la mano de aquella rubia que se veía molesta y bastante cansada quien solo bufo.

\- ¿se puede saber por qué acabas de quitar una de mis canciones favoritas? -pregunto el chico de coleta larga mientras miraba un momento a su pareja al otro lado del asiento de la camioneta Pickup que manejaba por aquella solitaria carretera de algún paramo del medio oeste estadounidense **(¡OH UN CLICHE!)**

\- ¿De veras quieres saberlo? -inquirió la rubia sarcásticamente- ¡bueno quizás sea el hecho de que hemos perdido seis horas de camino entre ida y vuelta para ir a un estúpido concierto de Radiohead el cual estaba más que agotado y todo porque alguien de quien no diré nombre para no levantar falsos pero que estoy viendo no reservo los boletos por anticipado vía internet! -mientras le pasaba por el tablero su teléfono móvil- ¡ahí tengo la app lista para la próxima brillante idea! -

-Sabes que no me gusta dar datos personales por ese medio-respondió el chico- ¡y no tenías por qué decirlo así! -

\- ¡Ni trates de voltearme la tortilla Seiya Kou, sabias muy bien cuanto esperaba este concierto y lo has arruinado! -le echo más en cara-así que por lo que resta de viaje estaremos en silencio sin hablarnos y sin oír música, solamente el sonido del motor ¿okey? -

Diez minutos después el motor se había averiado debido a que se había sobrecalentado mientras ambos chicos veían el motor sacar vapor-Bueno ahora no me podrás decir nada sobre el silencio que tanto querías-dijo en son de burla Seiya a lo que Serena alzo las manos y soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿¡Eres insoportable lo sabias!?-

-Sí y por eso me quieres-Seiya sonrió a lo que Serena le receto un coscorrón, pero no muy fuerte porque esa picardía era lo que le gustaba-sabes, vi un camino rural unos metros atrás, quizás si vamos por ahí lleguemos a una granja y pidamos ayuda-

\- ¡Oye, pero nunca habíamos venido por acá! -dijo Serena preocupada

\- ¿Pero ¿qué es lo que podría pasar? -dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar- ¿vienes? -

Un rato después la pareja estaba en medio de la nada llevaban una hora caminando por ese camino de terracería y sin más que una linterna, - ¿Qué podría pa…? -Seiya le cerro la boca a Serena.

-No pensé que esto fuera ser tan difícil-dijo al mirar su teléfono y este marcara la media noche, finalmente a lo lejos pudieron ver una luz a la cual se acercaron a paso veloz dando con una casa muy bien decorada al estilo clásico de alguna novela clásica, de inmediato comenzaron a tocar el timbre, las luces del interior se encendieron de inmediato y fue una mujer de edad avanzada la que apareció en la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? -

-Disculpe señora, pero ¿podría prestarnos su teléfono? -pregunto Seiya inmediatamente

\- ¡Y también su baño! -

\- ¡Oh claro! -dijo la señora con tranquilidad mientras Serena corría al baño mientras Seiya iba a la sala a usar el teléfono… pero este no tenía línea.

\- ¡Disculpe señora! -Seiya fue hacia la cocina donde la anciana ya preparaba un poco de té-creo que su línea está muerta. -

\- ¿De verdad? -la mujer se extrañó mientras ponía él te en unas tazas-iré a preguntarle a mi hija hace poco fue a pagar la factura…-la anciana

\- ¡No hace falta! - con que nos preste un poco de agua estaremos bien-mostro el bidón que traía-nuestra camioneta sufrió sobrecalentamiento es todo-pero Seiya fue ignorado ya que la mujer salió de la cocina, Seiya simplemente abrió la llave del agua que había cerca del fregadero y comenzó a llenar el bidón, estuvo así un rato cuando sintió el aroma del té el cual parecía ya haber hervido correctamente-mmm que bien huele-

-Es una vieja receta familiar-menciono una bella mujer desde la puerta de la cocina, esta mujer era todo un monumento a la belleza femenina, era de tez blanca, cabello negro hasta la cadera, la era ancha y un buen ¡ejem! Par de razones que le daban la razón aun si no la tuviera… En fin, Seiya se fijó en todo eso y si se ruborizo se quedó más rojo que un semáforo en cruce vial, además el hecho de que vistiera un top negro y un pijama gris no ayudaba mucho a disimular TODO eso…-la mujer se acercó a una de las tazas para luego ir a la mesa- ¿Me acompañarías? -Seiya obedeció de inmediato mientras tomaba otra taza-Me llamo Nepherie ¿y tú eres? -dijo con aire seductor.

\- ¡Seiya! -dijo saliéndose un ligero chillido en la voz (un gallo pues) ya que trataba de mantener los ojos en el rostro de Nepherie- ¡Y tengo novia! -trato de sonar fiel, pero de alguna forma eta mujer tenía algo que le hacía comenzar a tentar eso- ¿Y porque tarda tanto tu madre? -

\- ¿Mi madre? -Nepherie sonrió-ella vive lejos, en otro estado vivo con mi abuela aquí porque estoy de vacaciones de la universidad… ¿sabes? hace mucho que no la paso en "compañía"-

 _\- ¡Anda la osa! ¡esta quiere jugar con el muñeco! -pensó Seiya- ¿Qué hago? -fue cuando un Chibi Seiya apareció, este tenía forma de diablo_

 _\- ¿De verdad tienes que pensarlo? -le recrimino su conciencia oscura- ¡ANDA Y HAZLO! ¡DIGO SI SERENA AUN NO SE ANIMA…! -Fue cuando otra versión de Seiya en forma de ángel apareció._

 _-Yo estoy con el…-_

 _\- ¿¡ESPERA, QUE NO DEBES DECIRME QUE ESO NO ESTA BIEN Y DEBO SERLE FIEL A SERENA!?-fue cuando Nepherie se acercó más a Seiya dejándole ver su abultado escote._

 _-¡OH SI!-dijeron Seiya y sus conciencias al mismo tiempo, las dos ultima incluso hicieron un "high five", Seiya dio un trago al te para luego darle una de sus mejores sonrisas_

-Entonces… ¿estas solita? -dijo lo más galán posible **(lo se lo sé esto es peor que un dialogo de una porno… pero en mi defensa en una porno lo que menos importa es el dialogo… prosigamos)** a lo que Nepherie le recorrió el muslo con su mano mientras acercaba su rostro al de Seiya fue cuando se escuchó un golpe seco mientras Nepherie caía al suelo inconsciente; Seiya se quedó extrañado fue cuando vio a Serena con una gran surten en sus manos la cual estaba abollada por semejante golpe que dio.

\- ¿PERO QUE HACES? -le recrimino- ¿Qué no ves que nos están ayudando? -

\- ¡Si claro! -Serena se acercó a la inconsciente y noto que esta tenía en sus manos una navaja que había ocultado, eso dejo a Seiya más que impactado ya que se puso pálido… fue cuando escucharon los pasos de la anciana acercándose, la pareja se ocultó tras la puerta.

\- ¡Mi 'ja! ¿los invitados ya se tomaron su tecito? -dijo cuando escucharon unas cadenas y algunas cosas de metal- ¿creo que podremos divertirnos un rato con ellos? -la anciana entro a la cocina y vio a su nieta tirada en el suelo, la viejita dejo caer la caja al suelo y fue en auxilio- ¡Mi 'ja! -la tomo en sus brazos para girarla y ver si estaba bien- ¡Responde pendeja! -le dio una cachetada, la viejita noto entonces que los chicos ahora tenían las cadenas…- ¿No le harían daño a una viejita verdad? -

-No, no lo haríamos-respondió Seiya-pero no somos tan idiotas para caer en el error dos veces-dijo Seiya bostezando

\- ¿Seiya? -Serena vio cómo su novio caía totalmente dormido al suelo, la anciana dejo a su nieta en el suelo para ponerse de pie y encarar a Serena.

\- ¡Normalmente cuando alguien viene acá! -explicaba amenazante la anciana- ¡Nunca sale de nuestra "casita de la diversión"-mientras se acercaba a la chica quien simplemente atino a correr hacia la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada, trato con una ventana, pero tenía candado puesto así que emprendió la huida hacia el sótano en donde en vez de haber cosas de antaño había una sala digna de algún club sadomasoquista o alguna sala de exhibición de la inquision- ¡Vaya, vaya! Al parecer nuestra nueva amiga quiere "jugar" lo más pronto posible-Serena se escondió detrás de las escaleras donde había un gran cofre, la mujer comenzó a buscar por el lugar, encendió el único foco que había en el sótano, pero este comenzó a tener fallos.

 _\- ¡Hay mama! ¿Qué hago? -pensaba cuando vio que abría una vieja caldera carbón, y sin pensarlos mucho Serena se lanzó sobre ella empujándola dentro de la misma la cual no estaba encendida, pero cerro con el pestillo la puerta de la caldera_

\- ¡HIJA DE…! -Serena cerro el respiradero de la caldera para luego ir por Seiya

\- ¡Seiya, Seiya… mi amor! -dijo al tomar la mano de este entre las suyas y acercarla a su pecho- ¡Vamos despierta! -fue al fregadero donde el bidón ya estaba desbordado con algo de dificultad lo tomo y fue hasta Seiya y le derramo su contenido logrando despertarlo.

\- ¡Si quiero contigo Nepherie! -despertó de su sueño a lo que Serena se alegró de verlo bien… o eso debería pasar….

\- ¿Cómo esta eso de que "quiero contigo Nepherie"? -preguntaba por cuarta vez Serena mientras caminaban de regreso hacia la carretera.

\- ¡Ya te dije algo tenía ese te que me hizo sentir raro! -se excusó algo que Serena no se tragaba con facilidad, una vez que llegaron al camino notaron unas luces de patrulla cerca de su camioneta, a lo que el patrullero les vio acercarse.

\- ¿Es suya esta camioneta? -

-Sí señor, sufrió un sobrecalentamiento y fuimos por agua, solamente que nos perdimos un poco-menciono Seiya mostrando el bidón.

-Alguien reporto este vehículo desde hace horas-informo el policía-hace poco solicite una grúa si gustan podemos esperar a que los lleven a un taller para ver si no necesita algo mas, minutos después llego la grúa y los llevo al pueblo más cercano, donde revisaron la camioneta la cual aparte de anticongelante necesito una ligera reparación para que no volviera a pasar, retomaron su camino y llegaron a su casa casi hasta el amanecer, decidieron detenerse en un restaurante de paso para comer algo, una vez dentro ordenaron y comieron cuando una de las meseras prendió el televisor en el canal de la noticias. Fue cuando una de estas noticias llamo la atención de los dos, se hablaba de un terrible accidente en el que al parecer una anciana murió por asfixia en una caldera luego de que al parecer bebiera un té de "hierbas medicinales" lo cual provoco que por accidente al querer encender la misma caldera cayera dentro de la misma quedando atrapada y muriendo en poco tiempo mientras su nieta al parecer es la sospechosa número uno; tanto Serena como Seiya se miraron entre sí.

-Si no dices nada yo no te reprochare nada sobre el "sí quiero contigo Nepherie"-propuso Serena

-No era lo que esperaba, pero me voy satisfecho-le dio un bocado más a su waffle….

 _Y así se termina esta versión al estilo Meiou de este cuento clásico de Hansel y Gretel… me di una quebradura de cabeza como no tienen idea…. ¡SEIS BORRADORES y ninguno me convencía hasta que dije "what the hell!" y salió esta maravilla… ¡Esta fue mi colaboración para el reto del día del niño que se celebra acá en mi país México cada 30 de abril por parte del grupo de Facebook "¡Constelación Estelar" … y si me tarde fue por lo que mencione antes… espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios… buenos o malos, me doy por bien servido si comentan!_

 _Soy Charly Meiou despidiéndose!_

 _Bye bye!_


End file.
